Unromantic but memorable Proposal
by natsuki kuro21
Summary: this is how natsume propose to mikan at their graduation night... R.R NXM RXH...love it hate it dont care i just want to share it


**Unromantic but memorable event**

**I don't own anything just the lame story**

**Sorry for oocness… **

Its been 2 yrs since mikan sakura become mikan hyuuga…

When they graduate at the academy natsume propose to mikan in unromantic but memorable way…

**2 Years ago**

"yatta we're finally graduate" mikan sakura said happily at her best friend Hotaru Imai

"of course baka" hotaru just smile at her best friend antics…

"ne…ne where is everyone?" mikan confuse ask no one around

"because there on the venue already your so slow changing your dress" hotaru boredly said walking faster…

"gomene im just happy… wait hotaru don't walk to pass *catching at hotaru's speed more like running* hotaru"

"hn, baka" hotaru smirking the walk a little bit slow

Mikan finally catch her (hotaru) speed then holding hands walking in the entrance of the restaurant in the central town… for the celebration of the graduate at their last school day in the academy

"konbanwa minna-san" mikan greet smiling brightly

"finally, narumi-sensei there her" one of the staff said

"oh mikan-chan, hotaru please seat so we can start the party" narumi said leading them at there table with nonoko, anna, yuu, koko, sumire, kitsuneme, ruka and natsume…

"even in your last day your always last sakura" jinno comment

"gomen jin-jin"

"since everyone is here… im gratefully and happy to all of you… blah… blah… blah… tonight should be the memorable night at your school day… blah…. Blah… blah… hope we will see each other at the near future… blah… blah.. blah… congratulation to all graduate" narumi speech

When all the teacher and principal give their speech… its PARTY TIME

Everyone is enjoying…

**At mikan and her friend table**

"polka come with me" natsume said while standing up…

"uhm were are we going nat-kun?"

"just follow me" then natsume walk at the exit door followed by mikan… they did not know that someone is listening and follow them to…

They end up at their sakura tree…

"ano natsume why are we here…" mikan ask innocently

"hn, mikan" looking at her eyes

"marry me" he ask more like command

"huh" confuse ask

"I said marry me…"

"I mean "marry me" is not the right words natsume"

"just say yes" getting irritate

"no" she childish answer

"no?" he repeat questionably

"no as in no" she stubborn said

"yes polka"

"no pervert"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"*getting annoyed* why you always say no… you don't what to marry me polka…"

"no if you don't say the right line" she pout

"im not a romantic and so chessy person and you know that mikan"

"yeah I know that, that's why I want you to be atleast romantic when you propose"

"…"

"if you cant then propose next time… let go back they probably waiting for us" turning around but natsume hold her hand to prevent walking away then lower his one knee…

"mikan sakura do you want become hyuuga mikan… there so please say yes… will you marry me"

Mikan just giggle and smile nod her head

"come on polka I already said the right line so answer already" standing up

"YES" she shout then kiss natsume passionately

They enjoying the moment when they hear a *click* sound coming from someone camera…

They stop then look at the owner of that thing sound yap its hotaru with their friend

"imai" natsume said glaring at hotaru

"nice proposing hyuuga I will be rich rich I said" looking at her video camera…

"so mean haru-chan" mikan just pout still clinging at natsume's neck

"im happy for the both of you" anna said still clinging at kitsuneme left arm

"if Im still inlove with natsume I will make your life miserably" sumire said

"come on wild cat-dog I know your happy for then babe" koko said

"stop reading my thought… why did I agree to date to you again koko?"

"because you love me" koko replied make sumire blush

"*giggle* congrats mikan-chan natsume-kun" nonoko said while holding yuu's hand

"arigatou minna-san" mikan said happily holding natsume's hand

"baka… I should be your maid of honor mikan"

"of course hotaru and ruka will be best man"

"don't say stupid things like that" hotaru blush a little

"*chuckle* hon you sure don't want me to be your partner at their wedding" ruka said

"of course not" hotaru said coldly making ruka frown a little

"because I want you to be my husband baka" hotaru said make ruka smile brightly

"it should be double wedding" mikan happy comment

"hn for once you said something smart mikan" hotaru said smiling

"so mean" mikan pout then stuck her touch out everyone laugh

What I good memory…

**Chapter 2**

**THE SONG HE DEDICATE FOR MIKAN**

**and some flashback**

**I wanna grow old with you (by westlife)**

**Another day  
Without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now I know  
How much it means  
For you to stay  
Right here with me  
**  
_"why are you crying polka" natsume said approaching his girlfriend_

"_nothing I just remember something" she said_

_Natsume wipe her tears and said _

"_always smile for me mikan… I don't want to see you sad and crying… im here for you always… tell me share me your pain… I want to be your shield… mikan I want to protect you and your smile" he said hugging her… mikan happily hug back_

**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer  
**  
_"what ever happen remember I will always and forever love you mikan"_

**I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you**

A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

Things can come and go I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
Makes it clear to me

I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

**BACK TO THE PRESENCE**

"oi polka why are you day dreaming" sitting beside her under the sakura tree at their lawn…

"nothing natsume… im just remember the day your propose and all" she said smiling while rubbing her 6 months belly

"hn, im happy to have you in my life thank you mikan for entering the light in my life" he said putting his hand around her waist…

"why so sweet today hn, nat-kun?"

"nothing… im just happy because any months now another of my dream will be fulfill" kissing her forehead

"hn, your out of character today my dear husband"

"hn, just feel like it" leaning back at the tree closing his eyes

"ne natsume thank you too…" leaning at natsume's chest listening at natsume's heart beat, beating lively just for her…

"I hope natsuki and naru is not like you when they come out"

"*pout* atleast they will have many friends not like you cold and pervert jerk bastard"

"but you love me anyway baka" smiling

"of course but you love this baka too"

"hn, I love you mikan"

"love you to natsume"

And they kiss passionate

Both heart smiling and mind thinking positive… ready to face more days together to come…

THE END 

Uhm yeah mikan is having twins… natsume is so hn… hahhaha

Anyway love it hate it don't care I just want to share it


End file.
